Shadows of Moonlight
by Egyptian Blossom
Summary: As far as I was concerned Lady Isobella Lavery was gone. Yet her heart remained. I was no longer a mother and daughter. I was a hunter now by nature, but by choice I would be a protector. My name was Bella Heart and I was but a shadow in the moonlight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I own nothing but my original creations and have made no profit from these stories this is merely for enjoyment purposes if asked it will be removed. I own nothing but my original creations and have made no profit from these

stories this is merely for enjoyment purposes if asked it will be removed.

Special thanks to my beta rose-bel for correcting my atrocious grammar.

Parings: Carlisle/Bella, Rosalie/Edward, Emmett/OC, Jake / Renesmee, Alice/Jasper

Shadows of Moonlight

Chapter One:

The year was 1716 a time that would later be known as the beginning of the end of the Golden Age of Piracy. A time of fear of on the high seas. The era of Black Beard and Stede Bonnet, and the search for treasure of unparalleled fortune. For me however the year of 1716 was a time was a time of both great happiness and great sorrow. On May the fifth at exactly 3:39 in the afternoon I gave birth to my first and unknowingly my last child Rebecca Alexandra Lavery. My husband Peter, Lord Lavery as he was publicly known, had been overjoyed and I could still remember the traitorous tears that streaked down his face as he held our little girl. During my pregnancy he had nearly demanded that I make quite sure that I birth an heir. Yet he had been undone by his bright green eyes staring back at him. It had taken only moments for no nonsense Lord Lavery to be wound around his daughter's pudgy fingers. Rebecca was a very content baby, a hearty eater, and an amazing sleeper, just like my father.

My life had been perfect, baring the fact that I loathed my husband, hated my title, and wished for nothing more than passage for my daughter and me to the colonies. The only thing that brought me unparalleled joy was my Rebecca. Yet If I had known what awaited me one cold January night I would have appreciated my lavish existence more. Peter had been called away to Wales on business and hoping for a quite night I had sent the servants home to their families. The only one who remained in the house besides Rebecca and I was my father Charles, who had come to watch over me while my husband was gone. At the time I had been irritated by his lack of faith in me, but it seemed he had been right after all.

With both father and Rebecca sound asleep I had gone for a walk along the gardens like I normally did when the weather was clear. The roses where just beginning to bud and the moon was a bright silver that night. Everything was peaceful aside from the hum of the crickets in the grass. I had stopped for only a moment to gaze at the sparkling water in the pond when I was suddenly in a tight painful embrace. In the pond I could see a large lean frame and in the ripples I barely made out the ruby eyes of my attacker. "Shh pet this will only burn a little." Dimly I noted his thick Irish accent before he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of my neck. When he was done he flung me into the pond and was gone in the blink of an eye.

I had heard tales of such monsters but had never believed them. But in that moment I knew what had attacked me and what I was sure to become. Floundering I managed to crawl out of the freezing water of the pond. Using the last of the strength I possessed I drove myself into the forest that surround our estate. I had gotten my wish. I was free of Peter, I was no longer Lady Isobella, and I no longer had a duty to Peter and his business schemes, or playing Lady of the manor for the balls that I was forced to plan every winter and spring. I was free of everything that had shackled me and stripped me of the only two things I held most dear. My father would blame himself, Rebecca would never know her mother, but Peter would be fine and he would be duty bound to care for them. They would be fine.

I on the other hand would be doomed to walk the earth without my child. Finally I made it to a small clearing. Here was as good a place as any. I collapsed onto the forest floor. Twigs and mud working its way into my hair and flesh. I barely noticed as I burned. All I could see was my father's tear stained face as he searched for a body he would never find, my daughter's sweet face as she laid in her crib crying for her mother who would never come to comfort her. Lying there as I screamed at God to end my agony I could feel the blackness encroaching on my mind. Then I was in an endless whirlpool of pain.

How long I lay there trapped between worlds I never knew but when I awoke it was twilight. The pain that had coursed through my every limb was now gone. Yet nothing was as it had been. My vision had always been perfect but now kneeling on the forest floor I could truly see the world around me. The dust and dirt spores that I had once been blind to swirled on the breeze in an intricate dance. The forest around me seemed to almost blind me with it's once dulled winter colours now bright, sparkling, and vibrant. My body that had once been a little thicker around the waist than was fashionable with London's more illustrious circles was now trim. My already ill fitting night gown felt like a tent on my body. Getting to my feet I was almost floored once again by my fast reflexes. Yet I remained expertly balanced on the balls of my bare feet.

The most horrifying change however was the ungodly burn at the back of my throat. My stomach turned at the realization of the only thing that would make the feeling subside. Blood. If there was any blood remaining in my veins it turned to ice with that devastating blow. All I knew now was I could never return home. Never see my daughter or father again without risking their lives with my overwhelming hunger. I could not and would not put them at risk. As far as I was concerned Lady Isobella Lavery was gone. Yet her heart remained. I was no longer a mother and daughter. I was a hunter now by nature, but by choice I would be a protector, I would control my thirst, nothing would keep me from them. My name was Bella Heart and I was myth and nightmare. Something that went bump in the night. I was fear and living nightmare personified. I was nothing but a shadow in the moonlight.

…………………..

1799 Volterra, Italy

Volterra was beautiful this time of year. The few days between spring and summer the city seemed to glow with an ethereal beauty. A beauty that went unnoticed by mortal eyes with their poor vision. In the eighty-three years I had roamed the earth nothing could compare where beauty was concerned. Yet I loathed it. I wished for nothing more than freedom. I had long since abandoned London and those who inhabited it. My daughter was gone now, nothing but a memory remembered only by her children and loved ones. Even now, sitting on the hillside just outside the city limits, I could still see her smiling face as she stood in the gardens of her childhood home playing or reading by my pond. After twelve years of struggle I had succumbed and sought out those I held dear, a choice I would never regret. I had watched my daughter grow from a child and turn into the woman she had become. I would never forget that day in June as she awaited the carriage that would take her to the church. Or how she looked in my old ivory gown. She had been a vision of happiness as she counted down the seconds until she was wed.

Unlike my wedding day that had been dreary and sombre, Rebecca's was joyous, and everything I had always wanted for her. Standing in the choir loft cloaked in shadow I watched as she became Rebecca Evans. Tears that would never fall swimming my topaz eyes. The pride and heart break I had felt that day was unparalleled. A bittersweet moment in time as my child took her first steps into her future, and then as if hearing the agonizing call of her mother's heart she had looked up into the choir loft and smiled. "Mother." She had whispered so softly that only I could here.

Sobbing tearlessly I stepped deeper into the shadows. Rebecca had confirmed a deep set hope in my heart that I never dared believe. She had always known I was there. Watching, waiting, protecting. Always painfully out of reach. She thought me an angel or a ghost. At least that is what she told her husband Jacob. He had just smiled indulgently and kissed her cheek. Oh my sweet daughter if she only knew. It was that day that made the struggle worth it. Worth gorging on deer that tasted too much like Brussels sprouts for my taste. Everything was worth the pain that I had endured. For years I watched them as their family grew. Guarded them against the monsters of the night. Until one day they were torn violently away from me.

The day I had met a member of the dreaded Volturi. The royal family of vampires had sniffed me out. The day I last saw my little girl. It was December 29th 1739 when Jane had inadvertently stumbled upon me in the woods near Rebecca's estate. She was looking for nothing more than a quick snack when she came across the secluded Evan's country estate. Easy prey for a vampire like Jane. Jane however had not known of me until it was far too late. She had been creeping, as only a vampire could, through the forest surrounding the large stone home. Enraged I had pounced with a hiss. Taking her small form down without much problem that is until the element of surprise ha1d worn off.

Existing how I did I had very little combat skills and she quickly gained the advantage. Narrowing her blood red eyes at me with a murderous yet gleeful glint in her eyes. It seemed as though she expected something to happen and when nothing did her eyes widened in surprise. I was quick rounding on her and sweeping her off her feet and face down into the dirt. How long we fought I can't recall yet I still ended up on the losing end. Throwing me backwards I crashed into a large tree sending it tumbling down to the earth with a might crash. "Explain yourself." She hissed standing over me. When I said nothing I was painfully lifted by my hair. "What is your name child?" She hissed snapping her teeth at me.

"Bella Heart." I growled pulling myself away from the pixie like vampire. She frowned and sniffed.

"You shall come with me Bella. My master will be most intrigued by you." I had been quite miffed at her order but for the safety of my daughter I would willing walk through hell's inferno. The trip to Volterra had been hellish as the monster was hungry for a human meal. A meal I had fought to protect. Three times she had caught wind of a lone human to quench her thirst and three times a fight had ensued. Each of which I was the bested by a child.

Jane, as I would later find her name to be, had conceded and pushed harder as she dragged me to her awaiting master in Volterra. The trip had taken nearly two days as I was in no great hurry to meet the leader of the Volturi. Having been so secluded I had not much in the way of knowledge of Aro and his faithful guard. I did however here of his fondness to collect those with special qualities. Upon our arrival at the castle it was dusk the crowded square was still swarming with humans. It appalled me, a fact I made known to Jane who had merely hissed in return. The heavy metal doors opened with an ear splitting screech. Latching onto my arm Jane violently yanked me inside and dragged me past a sputtering receptionist.

The doors to the lions where large, intricately carved wooden monstrosities. Standing there I could feel anxiety gnawing at my stomach. I knew the moment I was presented to the Elite of the vampiric world my existence would never be the same. All too soon the doors where flung open by Jane and I was abruptly pulled inside. Three thrones where positioned in the centre of the grand hall. In the centre was Aro, who I would soon come to look upon as my captor, Marcus and Caius flanking either side of him. Aro stood with a flourish his robes swirling around his body, his ruby eyes glittered with barely restrained glee.

"Jane, pet, who have brought to me?" Aro asked tenting his fingers he descended the three marble stairs of the throne pedestal and eyed me as if he was a drowning man and I was land. He trailed his fingers down my face and I growled and slapped his hand away. Growls and hisses at my disrespect rained down on me but Aro held up his hands quietening them. He smirked and clasped my hand in his. I watched as his face light with intrigue.

"Fascinating." He purred. "I see nothing." Aro pulled back with a smile and looked toward Jane with fatherly affection. "You have done well my pet. You have done well."

That had been nearly sixty years ago. I had been forced into the life of the guard. My only privilege was I was not forced to conform to their diet. Aro had tried to persuade me and had failed. I was forced to hear the terror filled screams of the mortals as they were blindsided. Powerless to do much anything. Yet in the sixty years I spent in Volterra I had honed my unique gift that fascinated Aro so. He called me a shield. Able to protect myself and those around me from harm. A power he greatly envied. Soon after my arrival I had become his favourite pet, much to Jane's displeasure. I was stuck in a state of eternal perfection with no real path. Standing I adjusted the black cloak of the guard. I was expected back by now, and master was never pleased when his pets were late.

Running back toward the hell I inhabited I prayed to God. I asked not for riches, possession or freedom, but a purpose. Little did I know of the new arrival at the castle. He would soon prove to be everything I had never known I needed and the one thing I had. Carlisle Cullen would give me a purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadows of Moonlight

Chapter Two:

1807 Volterra, Italy

"I'm leaving." My voice was strong and clear as I entered the throne room. I threw the black cloak that had served as nothing more than shackles for the past sixty-eight years onto the polished marble steps of the throne platform.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus looked at me dumbfounded. Caius , always the bitter vampire, recovered first and hissed at me. Marcus scowled and clenched his hands on the armrests of his gilded throne. A smile ticked at my lips as I gazed at a stupefied Aro. His slacked jaw, and his red eyes looked nearly devastated, before he recovered, plastering a sweet smile on his face.

"Now pet." He swiftly made his way across the floor toward me. A low growl rumbled past my bared teeth as he reached for me. He immediately retracted his hand. I was not a child who would be pacified- - it may work with a child like Jane, but I was not a pawn this game of his.

Jane roared from her place in the shadows. I paid her no mind; her powers, as with the rest of the guards, were useless against my shield. They were powerless to stop me, and they knew it. If they attacked I would not hesitate to slaughter them. As I had told Felix on more than one occasion, when he had become far too lecherous and suggestive.

"Save your pretty words of adoration, Aro." I sneered and bit back a snicker as his powder white skin seemed to pale all the more. Aro opened his mouth to speak, even more, but I held up a hand to silence him. "I am not a pet or a plaything that you can control. You have pulled me away from my family, you threatened them when I refused to comply, and now I have had my fill of your deceitful, murderous ways. But hear this!" I hissed. "If anyone of you or your heathens harm my family, I will make you beg for death."

Crossing my arms across my chest, I eyed the room of hissing vampires before coming to rest on their leader. My golden eyes narrowed into slits, daring him to give me a reason to dislodge his head from his shoulders.

"So you have made your choice." He frowned stepping away from me. I grinned menacingly at him. Flinching, he turned his eyes away from me and lowered them to the ground for a moment, no doubt contemplating a way to curb my unruly independence, as he once put it.

The side doors creaked open, drawing my attention away from my former master. I smiled when a blonde head of hair appeared. He always seemed to know when I needed him. He eyed me with surprise before a smile twitched at his lips. His warm topaz eyes sparkled with approval; he had obviously overheard my impassioned speech and was proud.

Aro followed my gaze toward his newest friend and ally. "Ah, Carlisle, my dear friend. It seems our dear, sweet Isobella has chosen to leave our family, as well."

I, laughed humorlessly. "Family? We are nothing of the sort. I was nothing short of a prisoner in your halls," I growled crossing my arms over my chest. "We are nothing but pets to you. Protection from rogues. Nothing more than an army incase of an uprising."

Aro sighed dramatically and turned his eyes away from my accusing stare. "Am I wrong to assume that my dear friend and best guardian are leaving together?" Carlisle's eyes flickered to me beseechingly, silently begging me to agree, much like he had two days ago on the Tuscan hillside.

_Over the past eight years, Carlisle and I had become nearly inseparable. He was the first true friend I had in both my human or mythological existence. Normally, we would hunt together or spend hours on our hillside in Tuscany. During the days, he would spend his time in the library while I was forced to be at Aro's beck and call. However, tonight, on the hill over looking the small village below, he was not his normal calm self. He was jittery and unable to sit still, a trait I had noticed he had picked up from me._

"_Carlisle?" I asked softly, placing my hand over his. Carlisle sighed and pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. _

"_Bella, dear sweet, Bella," he whispered, gazing at me. "Before I arrived in Volterra, I had never met another with my diet. Never dared hope there could be another like myself, Especially in the halls of the Volturi. You have become a treasured friend to me. I yearn to leave here and see the world. There is a program in Tokyo teaching brilliant new advancement in medicines, and I long to be part of it…" He trailed off, his eyes twinkling with happiness._

_My dead heart clenched. he wanted to leave me. He was trying to say good-bye. He was the only one who new my entire story. He knew of my deal with Aro to ensure the safety of my daughter and her family, and finally, because of that deal, I had lost track of my familial line and wished for nothing more than another purpose. Something that would take my mind off of my losses. _

"_You wish to leave," I stated stiffly._

_Carlisle flinched. "Yes, and it is my hope that you will join me."_

I had been unable to give him an answer, at first. All I knew was my purpose was not in Volterra. It was not as Aro's lap pet I wanted to be free of the darkness that cloaked the castle halls.

"Yes." I nodded sharply. Aro scowled turning away from me. Frustration radiated from his body. He had lost his own game; the mouse had finally bested the cat. My eyes turned from an angry, plotting, Aro toward my friend.

Carlisle practically radiated joy, as he hugged his book to his chest. My stomach clenched at his beautiful smile. My home would always be with him. He was my family now. He would not rest until I found my purpose in life nor would he allow the darkness to consume me. He had saved me that day eight years ago with his quiet understanding and his unfailing faith and as long as he wanted me I would never leave his side.

……………………

1809 Tokyo, Japan

It was spring in Tokyo. A time I had learned to love. The cherry blossom trees were in bloom. The sweet scent of the Momo peach trees cloaked the grounds behind our home. The days when Carlisle would sit out on the bench he had carved and sketch the various plant and wildlife. I wandered the various markets and parks. At night Carlisle and I would hunt, and then retire to the den to read and enjoy the silence, until I took to the shadows.

Every night I would take to the streets of Tokyo and the small surrounding areas. Stalking the darkness protecting those who slept unaware as the creatures of the night roamed through the narrow streets and alleyways. In the years we had been in Japan, I had killed more than a dozen nomads. Those who had seen me called me 影 or Shadow. After all, that was what I was to them. A protector that appeared with the moon, cloaked from head to toe in a black dress and green shawl tied around my head, hiding my face from their prying eyes. Those who had seen me counted on me to stalk the streets. To guard every farmer and his livestock. Some farmers had even taken to leaving small gifts of thanks. Nothing of monetary value but of kindness- Handmaid shawls, vases, and gorgeous woodcarvings, and even handwritten notes.

There was only one who had seen my face, even though he could not truly see me in the physical sense, as he was blind. Yet, see me he did. Atsuko-San was his name, and I had saved him from a nomad nearly a month after our arrival in Tokyo.

_I had been just about to pitch the nomad's head on the fire when the backdoor opened and an old man toddled out, leaning heavily on his cane. He called to me, and against my better judgment, I tossed the head into the fire and walked over to him, stopping only a few feet from him. He addressed me in broken English._

"_Thank you, my de-ar." He smiled a toothless grin then frowned as he pointed to the fire. "He was quite bothers-ome, he was." His face turned toward me. "A sha-dow you are, but a prote-ctor unlike so many of you kind."_

_A knowing smile ticked at his lips. How he had known what I was, I would never know. Stunned into silence, I could only watch as he toddled back into his house. "You, La-dy of the Sha-dows, have found what you have so longed for. Your purpose is now known to you. The rest will come in time. I bid you go-odnight, Sha-dow wo-man." _That was the first of many meetings that confounding man. I visited him often, at least one a week, during my patrols. Atsuko –San reminded me so of my father, and it pained me that I would be forced to leave him too. I would miss his odd broken English, his fatherly affection, and his guidance.

Yet, I knew our time here was drawing to a close. Carlisle had learned all he could in university, and though I knew he was loath to leave, he had already made the decision to move to the States so he could start a small practice. Gazing over at him now as he sparkled away in the evening sunlight sketching in his old worn journal, I sighed.

Carlisle sparkled like no other I had ever seen. He seemed to glow with an internal serenity and peace, which in my opinion made him all the more beautiful. In all the time Carlisle and I spent together, I could slowly feel the passion I once had for life return to me. Hearing my footsteps as I approached, he looked up and smiled his blinding grin. The butterflies in my stomach took flight. Lately, I had begun seeing him in a different way. He, of course, was oblivious to my blossoming feelings, just as I wanted it to be. Even though I had become physically stronger with my change into a vampire, my feelings were still very sensitive. I couldn't bear to hear that he didn't feel the same. He was everything to me, and I would do anything not to change our comfortable relationship, especially when I knew not what I was feeling.

"Ah, Bella, lost in thought again I see." He smiled and my stomach clenched. Rolling my eyes, I sat down next to him and peered over his shoulder at his beautiful sketching. Carlisle closed his book, and eyed me sadly.

"Bella," he eyed me sympathetically. "We've stayed as long as we can, dear one. I'm afraid we must leave by the end of the week." seeing the look on my face, he reached over and clasped my hand in his. "The Sates will offer you the same opportunities, darling. Philadelphia will be safer with you there." He smiled consolingly.

I nodded. I was not thrilled with the move, especially to a place where I would mostly have to be covered from head to toe to avoid sparkling in public. Yet, he made perfect sense.

Anywhere there were humans, there could be nomads. It seemed the Shadow would be moving to the land of opportunity, and while I would miss the people of Japan, there where others out there who needed me. After all, Mr. Atsuko had said I had found my calling.

Now it seemed my journey was only just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Beta One: Brits23

Beta Two: duskwatcher

Twi Beta: Shasta53

Disclaimer: see chp 1

Chapter Three

Philadelphia, PA

1809

Fishtown was a small but quaint neighborhood mostly inhabited by German fisherman and their families our home, however, was a secluded old colonial attached to a small stable with two chestnut steeds and an elegant carriage. Our nearest neighbor was almost a mile away. Our home, however, was a secluded old colonial attached to a small stable with two chestnut steed and an elegant carriage. Our nearest neighbor was almost a mile away. Considering we lived on the town's border, it would only arouse suspicion if we arrived everywhere a foot. During our travel from Japan to Philadelphia, I had been skeptical that I could love another house as I had in Tokyo. However, once we had arrived at the large colonial home, I had fell, in love with the house and the large winding porch, and lush garden that surrounded the home. This house was no longer the Pembroke Estate, but the home of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Yes, I was now a married woman. I had married the man I loved so dearly, yet my darling husband remained none the wiser to my ever growing feelings.

On our boat ride from Asia, Carlisle had once again started in about us living in sin even when I pointed out we had done nothing for him to feel shame, but this was Carlisle. He had such passion in his beliefs that it was hard for me to extinguish the ever hopeful spark in his eye. So when he had taken me for a midnight stroll around the ship, he had blindsided me with a proposal I had only fantasized about. Unfortunately, his proposal had been one of convenience. The ceremony had been small conducted by the Captain, and Mr. and Mrs. Mertz, an elderly couple that had witnessed our union. Mrs. Mertz had been so touched by a couple so in love as we that she had the cook aboard prepare a meal fit for a queen for us, and those aboard ship, much to her husband's protests. Angela Mertz had not taken our objections to heart and had even given me her own honeymoon night dress that she took on everyone of her travels. She had even taken it upon herself to decorate our cabin with nearly a dozen candles. While the gesture had been pure in heart, her mothering had gone unused.

Our entire first night as husband and wife had been spent not in a constant lover's embrace as I had once dreamed of. Should Carlisle ever return my love that is. It was quite the contrary as I spent the night gazing out at the shadowed moon, and Carlisle had his nose buried in yet another medicinal book his mentor had gifted him. My husband had been oblivious to the silent shattering of my heart. The rest of our time at sea had been spent in much of the same way with the exception of my evening walks about the deck with Angela and her husband. Angela and Fitzpatrick good-naturedly bickered as we walked, and I could not help my envious thoughts and wishes that Carlisle and I could be like them or that he spent any time with me at all. Even Lord Lavery had spent some moments with me at the start of our wedlock, but Carlisle had yet to leave his books and mountains of notes. I, for the most part, spent my first week as a new bride with the Mertz's.

Every time they inquired of my wayward husband, I told them the water sickness had struck again, and that he was laid up abed. When they would begin to grow concerned, I had dragged my husband away from his books and forced him to socialize even if he was forced to feign illness. The same vicious cycle continued for the few weeks they remained at sea. Upon arrival in New York I bid a tearful farewell to the elderly couple that reminded me so of my loving parents, as they were off for Jamestown and we for Philadelphia.

Arriving in Philadelphia, more specifically the small town aptly called Fishtown, on a cloudy murky morn, Carlisle set out to procure us a home on the border close to the untouched wilderness. Although upon inspection the town was not ripe with any animal other that horses or house pets. We would be forced to hunt just across the river in New Jersey, where the forest was ripe with deer and a small population of bears.

The first week in our new town had been spent in the small inn called Pryzyibla, run by a sweet middle-aged Polish couple. We resided there until Carlisle had found us our home.. Before we had even properly moved in, he set out to find himself an office to aid the citizens we would both unknowingly grow to love.

Carlisle found a spacious corner home to house his office in a matter of days and had officially hung out his shingle. I smiled at the thought of his beaming face when his office was flooded with thankful, and curious immigrants. I however, now had a day job besides my night stalking. I was now his assistant, as I was probably the only being on earth that could read his atrocious handwriting, filing charts, cleaning the equipment, and scheduling appointments.

When Carlisle had first suggested I help out in the office, I had been skeptical at best. I had already found my calling; protecting those around me from the monsters that forever lurked in the darkness of the night. Although I had to give it to Carlisle, brilliant man that he was. He knew I would fall in love with the people that surrounded me. I had become quite fond of a small Polish family. The Furtek's were the most hospitable family in Fishtown. Lily and Evan Furtek and their dashing son Alexander had been Carlisle's first patients. Lily had immediately introduced herself with a giddiness I had not seen since Rebecca was fourteen, and I would watch her from the tree tops.

Evan was more subdued than his wife. While he was kind and the epitome of a gentleman, he was shyer than the overpowering force that was his wife. Alexander was quite shy for a man as handsome as he was. To all the young ladies in Fishtown he was the Polish version of Romeo, the perfect husband material for any young debutant or fisherman's daughter. Or at least that is what Olivia Baumgärtner had sighed as she waited for her father to conclude his examination. Yet Alexander remained none the wiser. His mother was not as oblivious and had merely rolled her eyes. As Lily had so often said, her Alexander was meant for schooling at University, not yet settling down into marriage. Alexander seemed to agree as he was in two months time beginning his studies at the University of Pennsylvania, a university Benjamin Franklin had dreamed up and put into works back in the seventeen hundreds.

Lily, in the few short weeks we had inhabited the small town, had become the dearest friend I ever had the pleasure of having. She was a force of nature, that girl.

Carlisle and I had only been in the town for four weeks when we were invited to dinner. With Lily's unwillingness to take no for an answer, Carlisle and I had been forced to endure a meal that Evan and Alexander assured us was quite delicious. We would have to take their word for it.

It was that night, after the dinner party had concluded ,that I began my patrol. Never had I expected to find a starved newborn yards from my dear friend's home. His ruby eyes glittered with murderous intent- An intent that I would never allow to be fulfilled. He never tasted the blood of the Furtek family as they obliviously went about their night. All he tasted was justice, for I had tried to get him to convert to a life of peace. An invitation which had been crudely rejected. He was easy pickings for me. I could still remember the surprise on his face as my teeth sunk into his flesh and uprooted his head from his shoulders. It pained me that I felt no remorse as I slowly tore him to shreds and set him ablaze. Even now I knew I would do so again. I would never regret ending the lives of murderous beings out to end the lives of the mortals around them for nothing more than sport and food. So many I had destroyed had claimed it was just their nature. Nature was learned as far as I was concerned. Carlisle and I had changed our predestined nature; it was a choice. A choice so few had made.

"Bella?" Carlisle spoke from behind me, startling me out of my memories. How this man always managed to sneak up on me was quite annoying. Scowling, I turned from the window and struggled to retain my irritation at the sight of his breath-taking smile. Over the past month, my feelings had been spiraling out of control. My stomach was constantly in knots every time he smiled; I was enthralled with his personable approach to life. He was everything Peter wasn't, everything I had always dreamed of.

It had taken me years to truly see my childhood fantasy prince morph into the man that had saved me. It was growing more difficult by the day to hide my love and devotion. Giving myself a mental shake, I forced a smile to my lips. Today was my one day off from the office, the day I used to entertain the ladies from town and swap stories over our needle point.

It was not something I particularly enjoyed, but Carlisle had suggested it would look odd that I was the only lady in town to never attend nor host a 'ladies' circle. The things I did for that man. Having Lily there to share mocking glances with, however, was its only redeeming quality.

Carlisle shifted nervously, as he always did when he inquired about the 'Ladies' circle. "How was your day, dear?"

I scowled in return and lifted the basket of supplies from the hall chair. "Oh, quite enjoyable, sweetie. Widow Burger was quite graphic about her nights with Mr. Adlersflügel, the town barber, and her days with Lance the stable hand. The others were scandalized that a sixty year old lady would talk of such things." I called back over my shoulder as I headed for the den to store the art supplies.

Carlisle coughed uncomfortably and followed me down the hall, only pausing to dust his father's cross with his sleeve. I swallowed a giggle. For a man of medicine, he was quite uncomfortable with the subject of love making. If I still had the ability to blush I would have, but what Carlisle didn't know wouldn't hurt me. While I had been slightly embarrassed by the Widow's crassness Lilly had found it nearly hysterical. Continuing into the study, I opened up the large hope chest and stored the supplies before turning to face my love. Carlisle fingered his collar and closed the lid of the chest with a loud crack.

I hissed at his stupidity and examined the antique the Mertz's had gifted me and had shipped by carriage all the way from Jamestown.

If the fool had so much a splintered the wood I would tear him the shreds. Finding the chest still intact, I turn and slapped him sharply against his chest. Luckily for him he already had a sheepish look plastered across his chiseled features. He was about to open his mouth to speak when the pounding of horse hooves in the distance distracted them and the faint smell of fresh blood gave us pause. Expecting no one, I knew it was an emergency. Silently Carlisle sprinted from the room to clean and organize his supplies while I moved swiftly to the guest room, stripping the bed of its musty unused linens and replacing them with fresh white homespun cotton ones. I had made these sheets specifically for moments like these.

The smell of fresh blood became stronger with each beat of the horse hooves. The smell alone alerted me to the severity of the injury. Something was horribly wrong. After completing a quick swipe of the room, removing every dust particle in sight, I rushed toward the large window of the living room. The carriage had finally arrived with Carlisle already out the door and wrenching the carriage door open, nearly releasing the heavy wood from its hinges. I cringed and hustled to the kitchen for the fresh bandages and water Carlisle had already set out. I quickly set about pulling his tools from the alcohol bath he had placed them in and onto the linen wrapped sterling silver tray.

I cringed at the agonized cries of the injured man and heartbroken cries of a frightened woman as they bled through the walls and assaulted my sensitive ears. Even with my knowledge of the amount of blood present, I sent up a silent prayer to the Lord praying for the patient and for my husband. Carlisle had a soft heart and took every loss as his failure. "He thought that if only he had been better, more educated, and more talented that maybe he could have saved them.

Grabbing up the tray and balancing the water basin on my arm, I rushed into the parlor as Carlisle and an elderly man carried in a screaming young chap. A chap I knew all too well. Alexander Furtek was being carried into the bedroom by Carlisle and Evan, bleeding heavily from his neck and shoulder. Lily appeared in the doorway in her white Sunday best church dress, saturated with deep crimson rivers and rings of her son's blood.

Her blue eyes found me as I stood frozen. Dimly I knew Evan had returned and relieved me of Carlisle's equipment and the porcelain basin. Yet I could only focus on the cutting gaze of my dear friend, my sister in every way that mattered. For moments she said not a word before her tearful eyes burned into mine.

"Save him Bella. You can save him."

"I am no doctor Lily. I-" I began to protest but her hard, knowing voice halted my rambling tongue.

"Make him one of you," she demanded. I felt my world shift on its axis as I stared openly shocked at my friend.

"One of us?" I questioned stupidly. Her nod was sharp as she stepped forward, placing her blood encrusted hand on my arm.

"Make him a vampire. Please, give him the same chances in life that you and Carlisle have had," she whimpered. "Make my boy a hero." She sobbed when Alexander's agonizing cries echoed throughout the silent halls.

"How?" I asked feebly.

"I have always suspected something odd. But that night of the dinner party I saw you. I saw that beast," she explained, twisting her hands. "He was evil, I could see it. You spared us. The grace of God brought you into our lives to save us. To save Alexander. Turn him Bella. Train him to be a hero."


End file.
